Across The Boundaries of Time
by Zoink87
Summary: HG and Tom Riddle .... Time Travel Fic. Hermione goes back in time in the hopes of saving the future. Review! Chapter 9 is up but its quite small im afraid.. I'm super busy! I'm really sorry! I promise for sure by the end of october I'll have a nice beefy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pale light from the moon glimmered across the grim face of the young girl as she sat there poised on the edge of her seat, staring into space, deep in thought. Her dark bushy brown hair was messier than ever as it fell from her desperate attempt at a pony tail. Her eye brows continued to squeeze together and un-squeeze, her mouth opening and closing as she attempted to grasp what was being asked of her. The conversation kept filtering slowly into her head, and she slowly attempted to comprehend the consequences to herself and those around her.

"_Ms. Granger, I realize I have no right asking this of you, or of anyone, but you should be aware that the fate of the wizarding world is in your hands. As you know, Voldemort is gaining immense power, so much, and so quickly, that everything which the Order has attempted to counteract has failed, leaving us with two final options…_

_One – the final battle, - using whatever remaining resources and strengths we have, leaving the outcome of the war up to probability and most likely to Him. The second, is for us to send someone on a special mission, to go where no one else has gone before, and accomplish what the Order and the wizarding realm has not or will not be able to do. This person is you. You will surely come to the same conclusion if you think of this logically once told of the mission. Think of those in the order, - Harry is too valuable to both our hope and our forces to risk losing him, and just as importantly he does not have the skills and patience or knowledge to accomplish this task. Ron, Tonks, Moody, Remus, Severus, - each have an important role to play or do not suit this task. You have the perseverance, the logic and intelligence to succeed…_

_If you choose to accept this task, - this ultimate personal sacrifice, you would be placing us all in a great debt to you. However, before I divulge any information regarding this… task, I must know if this idea is too much for you. Before you say anything, realize that you would be leaving behind everything you have ever known, your friends, family… luxuries. Your sole existence would be reliant on the completion of this mission. I need to know if you are willing to listen further, to seriously contemplate agreeing to this task. Please, share your thoughts Hermione."_

Across from her an old and wise wizard sat unordinarily slumped with his face in his hands as he studied the face of the girl in front of him. Internally he acknowledged that he was asking too much of her, what were Hermione's chances of succeeding at this task he was asking of her if the two most renowned wizards in society – Harry Potter and himself – Albus Dumbledore, could not defeat the Dark Lord.

"Yes, I'll consider. Please tell me what the rest of this mission entails, Professor," She stated firmly.

Professor Dumbledore's head lifted suddenly as if realizing that she had finally spoken. Pushing his half moon glasses further up his nose, he signed before stating, "Not many realize that Voldemort's real name is actually Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm sure young mister Potter shared this information with you in your second year. He was in Hogwarts over 50 years ago. This mission would mean you would be going back in time, my dear, to the year 1955, to when he was in his Seventh year. In simplest terms, your task would be to alter his path, either by terminating the root of the problem" – at this point his eyes pierced Hermione's meaningfully, "or by another means. Solving this problem does not have to involve killing, the most complex problems are sometimes solved by the simplest solution, - love. Just think, how was Harry Potter kept alive? Love. Of course if you accept this mission we would go into an indepth history of Tom Riddle's life and the life you would be entering so you can understand him and further to convince him of your role… But I'm an old man, and I have been rambling far too long. Take a few moments, consider it logically. However, you must understand that by going into that time, you can never, ever, return to this one. Lemon drop?"

Hermione's eyes closed for a moment as she took all of this new information in. He was right of course, she would be a logical choice for the part, after all she is his age, being in Seventh year currently. In addition, who was it that solved most of the problems when Harry, Ron and her had been in all of those situations fighting Voldemort? Her. But the thing that held her back was exactly that – Harry and Ron, her friends and family, how could she give those up? Then again, how could she not, knowing she would be forced to give up so much more if she didn't. It wasn't fair.

They sat there like that for a good half hour, Hermione in intense thought, and Professor Dumbledore rubbing his temples, as a silent, unnoticed tear slipped down his cheek. He truly looked his age at this moment.

Suddenly, Hermione spoke in a hushed voice, "Of course I'll do it Professor. There really is no other choice is there? It's either I go and possibly succeed where others have not, or wait until we almost definitely lose. I've been paying attention in the Order meetings, Sir, and the casualties on our side have only risen, while the Death Eaters continue to grow."

"Sometimes Ms Granger, I forget that you are actually only 18, yet for all your bodily appearance, you act much older than you are. Thank you, Ms. Granger, for whatever that is worth now. While it may seem like nothing, just think, once this mission is done what it will accomplish, - the lives you will save, and the families that never met may be able to."

Nodding her head, Hermione relaxed back into her chair, as if the world had ironically finally settled on her shoulders. "So when do we begin, Sir?"

"Saturday morning, seven o'clock sharp, the password to my office is Turble Toffee. As it is only the near the end of September we shall want to hurry. You will have four days to get your affairs in order, - visit family, friends, gather any knowledge from the library, etc, to prepare you for your trip. Right here, is some information packets which contain information on Tom Riddle, brief history really, as well as some possible strategies and background information you may want to choose. Anything mentioned in this room is not to be mentioned to anyone, - this is deadly serious Ms. Granger. Not even Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You may however, tell them that there has been an illness in your family which is why you are leaving abruptly on Thursday evening to visit your parents, explaining why you are wanting to spend more time with them before you go. I trust that is satisfactory? Very well. Sleep well Ms. Granger. You have committed yourself to a noble cause."

"I know Professor. Thank you." With that, Hermione stood up slowly, picked up the information packets and walked down the winding steps of his office. As the gargoyles closed her steps sped up, glancing at her watch, she realized it was already past curfew. Suspiciously, she looked around for any signs of Ms. Norris. When she finally reached the Gryffinder portrait of the fat lady, she quickly ran up to her room, wishing to be by herself. That night, despite her body's protests, she began her reading of the information packets.


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview from Chapter 1:_

"_I know Professor. Thank you." With that, Hermione stood up slowly, picked up the information packets and walked down the winding steps of his office. As the gargoyles closed her steps sped up, glancing at her watch, she realized it was already past curfew. Suspiciously, she looked around for any signs of Ms. Norris. When she finally reached the Gryffinder portrait of the fat lady, she quickly ran up to her room, wishing to be by herself. That night, despite her body's protests, she began her reading of the information packets. _

**Chapter 2**

As soon as the information packets were open, internally Hermione knew it would be a late night. The first sheet showed Tom Riddles brief history, things that she mostly already knew from Harry, such as his summers growing up in the muggle Orphanage, his mother dying at childbirth, while his father abandoned him, disowning him. Furthermore, his house at Hogwarts was Slytherin, as it could have been predicted by the fact that in the veins of his mother ran the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself. The sheet went on to list his subject strengths, scores, and the presumed date of when the Death Eaters were formed and when the attacks on various families occurred. In Hermione's mind, it was fascinating. How could one individual, 18 nonetheless, accomplish so much terror and mass destruction in such a short span of time? It boggled her mind.

Finally, as the sun began to rise, Hermione's eyes watered, and emitting a sigh of defeat, slumped forward onto the information around her, fast asleep.

The next morning started like many others before that, however, to Hermione, it felt like the end of the world, - the end of a normal (well as normal as it had ever been growing up with Harry Potter as her best friend) teenage existence. In the common room she was greeted by the two worried faces of her best friends – Harry and Ron.

"You okay Hermione? We were kinda worried about you, didn't give us a chance to talk to you last night, just ran on up."

Hermione forced a smile onto her face, before replying, "No, everything isn't okay, but it will be. Here come sit down with me, I have something I need to tell you."

Once all three teenagers were seated in the Gryffindor common room chairs, she hesitantly told them of her Aunt Margret who had been ill since early on in the summer but only recently had gotten sicker, and of her plans to visit her on Thursday night. The boys responded as she expected, worried and supportive.

"Ah gosh, Hermione. Well until then, we'll help keep your mind off it, if anyone needs some cheering up, you do. How about we sneak out to Hogsmead, get us some butter beer?"

Pushing down her instinct to protest that it was breaking at least 5 school rules, she reminded herself that this may be her last chance to spend time with them. After all, Professor Dumbledore had given her these next few days off of classes, she may as well spend most of it with her friends, later on tonight she would go to the library to do research..

As the trio sat in their booth in the corner of the Hogs Head, nursing their butter beers, after a long day of going through stores, they chatted of their beloved memories. Ron of course mentioned the time Mad-Eye Moody turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret. Hermione smiled to herself fondly, coming to terms with the fact that while she may not be able to see them anymore, she would always have these good memories to keep her going, and motivated.

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, dinner time had come, as they approached the Dinning Hall, Hermione spoke,

"Harry, Ron, as much as this day was fun, I think I need some time to myself, maybe read a book. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

Both of the boys nodded, giving uncertain glances between each other as they turned in the other direction to the Dinning Hall.

As she made her way toward the library, she failed to notice another figure approaching, inevitably resulting in her bumping into the angry form of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it Mudblood. Now I'll have to burn these robes. And why weren't you, boy wonder and the Weasel in class today? Finally having a threesome? And I thought you could sink no lower." With a sneer, he strode away, not even offering her a hand to aid her in getting up.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione continued on her way, sadly realizing that she would even miss Malfoy in a weird twisted way. As she passed through the Library doors, she waved silently to Madam Prince as she moved toward the back of the library. Upon reaching her desired section – year books, she immediately sprung into action. Skimming her fingers along the row, she pulled out the year book of 1955, opened it, and glanced at Tom Riddle's photo.

The hours ticked by, and as Hermione finally closed the last book, she sighed. She had thoroughly researched the time period, both muggle and wizard occurrences. If she was going to do it, she was going to do it right.

Thursday went by just as quickly, with much time spent both with the boys and in the library, however the late afternoon was spent packing for her parents house, which Professor Dumbledore had sent a notice to earlier.

"Hermioneeeeee! Are you sure you don't want us to come? We really are good company!"

Smiling fondly, Hermione replied, "No Ron, I'm fine. For all I know she may get better. Take care though, okay? And study hard, don't leave your homework until the end, and don't ignore Ginny, you know how much she dislikes that. But don't be too over bearing either, she's a big girl now, she can choose who she dates. And Harry? Don't get too depressed okay? You know things always turn out in the end." Taking a gasping breath as she felt her sense of self control slipping, she continued quickly, "I love you guys, promise you won't forget about me while I'm away!" With a quick glance back, she strode out of the portrait hole with her luggage until she reached the front gates and into the carriage was waiting.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ron had a baffled expression on his face,

"You reckon Harry that it was more of a permanent farewell then a goodbye-see-you-soon?"

"Yeah Ron, I think it was. Odd."

With a shrug of their shoulders, they started a chess game, all thoughts of Hermione's strange behavior gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback of Chapter 2

"_You reckon Harry that it was more of a permanent farewell then a goodbye-see-you-soon?"_

"_Yeah Ron, I think it was. Odd." _

_With a shrug of their shoulders, they started a chess game, all thoughts of Hermione's strange behavior gone. _

**Chapter 3**

The train ride to Hermione's parents was probably one of the longest moments of her life, as she sat there, teary eyed staring out of the window. Saying goodbye to Harry and Ron had been one of the hardest moments of her life, and now she was about to endure one more – saying goodbye to her parents.

She was curious as to what Professor Dumbledore had said to her parents explaining her abrupt arrival home. Worriedly she chewed on her bottom lip. What if Professor Dumbledore magically implanted a memory of a dying Aunty Margret? What if he told them that she had some problem at school and needed a night home to regain her bearings? How would she know how to act? Sad? Happy? Grumpy? Would her time with them be ruined by the role she was being forced to play to see them?

Her mind drifted over many other things, but before long she arrived at the station, exiting Platform 9 ¾ and pulling her luggage toward the smiling faces of her parents.

"Smiling faces?" she reflected, this was odd. Abruptly out of no where a small tawny owl landed on her shoulder, dropping what looked to be a piece of parchment. Hurriedly opening it as she recognized the Hogwarts Crest, she skimmed the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Sorry about the delay of the owl, he was recently injured, so I am afraid to say has lost some of his speed. However, your story for being home at this time of the year is fairly simple: as this year's Head Girl, like those before you, you are able to take a day off in September to visit home due to the fact that the school recognizes your hard work throughout the year and knows you need a break. Furthermore, the train for you to go back to school will come at 5:30 am, with just enough time for you to meet me in my office at 7. Please make use of your time in between now and our meeting to gather any of your belongings that you will need for your trip. Best Wishes!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore _

Sighing heavily, Hermione heaved a smile onto her face as she rushed toward her parents and gave them a hug before getting into the car and driving toward her home.

That day was a quiet, special and yet memorable affair despite the lack of action. The Granger family relaxed in their home, watching old movies, playing board games such as monopoly and scrabble which had gathered dust over the years.

As Hermione prepared to go to bed she glanced around her room, gathering any special books or clothes that she wished to take with her. Eventually, as her eyes landed on her favorite teddy bear from her childhood – Java. Reflecting back on it, she realized it was probably the only thing from her life at all that was in essence – silly. Smiling fondly, she picked her up and placed her safely inside her luggage.

She had packed all her essentials in it the night before, including some books from the library despite the fact that she knew it was stealing, she firmly believed that in the whole of things, a few stolen books could be sacrificed in the name of world peace. Of course, all of the books had new covers created magically as well as an illusion charm so that no one would see the books except for her, a well placed safety precaution.

When the alarm clock went off Saturday morning at 4:30am the Grangers were in full action, - Mrs. Granger was in the kitchen making a home cooked meal, while Mr. Granger was placing Hermione's luggage in their car, while Hermione rushed around brushing her hair and double checking she had everything in her backpack.

Breakfast was a silent affair despite Mrs. Granger's attempts at conversation. Hermione was only coming to grasps with her situation as she sat there staring into the loving faces of her parents, wondering what they would be told when she would no longer be… in their time. When the time came to say goodbye at the train station Hermione let out a little sob, saying,

"Mom, Dad, thank you for a wonderful night. I miss those times we used to have when I'm at Hogwarts. Thanks for everything. I love you." Lingering a little bit longer in her hugs to each of her parents, she cast one last glance over her shoulder before she passed through the barrier.

Similar to the ride to her house, the ride on the train to Hogwarts were silent, tears yet again falling silently down Hermione's cheeks.

When she finally arrived at the doors to Hogwarts, she gathered her bags and brought them to Professor Dumbledore's office, hoping against every chance that no one would see her. However, as luck would have it, she was met by the cold presence of Professor Snape.

"Ms. Granger, I believe Professor Dumbledore was expecting you," he drawled.

"Yes, sir, he is" she replied firmly.

"Very well, I shall accompany you, as instructed."

Awkwardly, the two began to walk toward his office, coming upon the entrance of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"A word briefly before we enter, Ms. Granger?"

"Of course, Professor" Hermione replied.

"I admire your bravery in accepting this task. Not many people surprise me or earn my respect, but you have, as you have grown out of the classic brash bravery and selfishness of your youthful peers, and are accepting an role beyond what adulthood should hold for you. I wish you luck."

With that, Professor Snape's robes swirled as he turned around, hissed out the password, and strolled into the office.

Bewildered, yet oddly flattered, Hermione followed behind him with her luggage.

Sitting tiredly at his desk, Albus Dumbledore viewed the new comers through his half moon spectacles.

"Hello Severus, Ms. Granger. I trust your journey was satisfactory?"

"Yes sir."

At that, both sat down across from Professor Dumbledore, waiting for further instructions.

"Ms. Granger, I trust you have used these last few days to your advantage? Research, family, friends and such? Yes? Good. Today is the day you will be departing. However, Severus and I wish to impart some knowledge to you before you go, it is crucial that you memorize this. Furthermore, we must revise your identity and your appearance. It is imperative that no one knows it was you who went back in time. Do you understand and agree?"

"Yes, Professor," she replied.

"Very well. Severus, would you care to begin?"

"Ms. Granger, while hopefully if you are successful you will never need to know of the terrors which Tom Riddle otherwise known as the Dark Lord has caused. However, I realize that while this may not happen you must not – and I stress this, underestimate him. He is everything his house represents – cunning, sly, ambitious, he will do anything he can to advance. It is important that you shove aside any foolish Gryffindor bravery and inherent nobility that all have an active conscience. This is not so. For instance, look at Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, the Dark Lord relishes in the fact that they are clinically insane. At age 16 he had murdered his own father as well as entered and released the creature inside the chamber of secrets."

Hermione nodded as she processed this information.

"You of course have his full biography as well as any other stated facts concerning him, therefore the purpose of Severus being here was merely to re-enforce what you already know. However, right now, we must revise your story. Have you decided on a name and heritage?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor, my name will be Hermione Georgas, and I shall be muggle-born. I feel that not having a pureblooded lineage will be an advantage. Not only will Tom Riddle not pay any attention to me, he may also tend to underestimate me," Hermione replied.

"That sounds logical to me, my dear. However, I must emphasize that killing need not be the only option. Something as simple as friendship or love, compassion, understanding, may sway even the hardest hearts. Tom Riddle did not have any friends throughout Hogwarts, at least not in the real sense of the word. Nevertheless, let us continue unless Severus, you have any objections?" Albus inquired.

"None, Albus," Professor Snape replied.

"Very well, any preferences for your appearance Ms Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I would prefer to change my hair to the colour of black, and reduce its bushiness to straight. My eyes, if possible, I would like to remain the same. If there is any height or facial features you would think necessary to adjust then please do, Sir," she replied.

With a flick of Albus Dumbledore's wand, a long mirror was placed in front of Hermione, and she watched fascinated as her hair slowly lengthened and darkened before her. Resting his chin in his hands, a twinkle began to form in his eye as he made her a tad bit taller to the height of 5"6 instead of her smaller stature of 5"2.

"I think that will do. I wouldn't think you need any more changes that you will already be experiencing," Albus said gently.

Nodding her head, Hermione grabbed her luggage, sensing that it was time and stood stiffly before the headmaster and Professor Snape.

"Ms. Granger, before you leave, I want you to take this necklace, although not the most beautiful ornament, it is special as it has been in my family for ages and casts a protection charm on those who wear it, friend or family…" Albus said as he placed the necklace around Hermione's neck, "Excellent. One last thing, your uniform and extra belongings… knowing you though, I'm sure you have researched their fashion trends and lingo, however just to be safe…" and with another swish of his wand her uniform lengthened, her Head Girls badge disappeared and her shoes slightly altered.

"You'll find that the rest of your clothes have been altered as well. Furthermore, I have included a letter which you must give to the past version of myself which will explain to him that you were recently schooled in a small private school in Italy and have only recently decided to attend Hogwarts. In addition, your parents are dead, I know this may not be your ideal cover story, but it saves awkward questions. In this envelop shall be some money which will be given to you for your books and new clothes and any other belongings you want. An account will be set up which will be funded by the school for two years. I'm sure you will find this satisfactory."

"Of course, Professor," she responded.

"Very well, then take this time turner, spin it 5 times counter clockwise once Severus and I have left the room. Good luck my dear, I'm sure you will make us all proud," and with that Albus Dumbledore swept out of his office with Severus at his toe.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione spun the time turner as instructed, with one hand tightly clutching her luggage. Within seconds she felt the effects, as her stomach felt like it was being pulled out of her body and her head got dizzy. What felt like decades later, her feet slammed against the ground, forcing her backwards and her luggage went flying.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback from Chapter 3

_Taking a deep breath, Hermione spun the time turner as instructed, with one hand tightly clutching her luggage. Within seconds she felt the effects, as her stomach felt like it was being pulled out of her body and her head got dizzy. What felt like decades later, her feet slammed against the ground, forcing her backwards and her luggage went flying. _

**Chapter 4**

As Hermione picked herself off up the floor and gathered her luggage, she met the twinkling eyes of the Albus Dumbledore of 1950.

"Hello my dear, I don't believe we have ever met. However, I must commend you on your fabulous entrance. Ms…?" he spoke amusedly.

Chuckling to herself, and sighing in relief that somethings never change, Hermione responded, "Gr – Georgas, Professor. Hermione Georgas. I have a letter here for you, um… from you in the future, explaining my circumstances."

Organized as always, Hermione reached into her uniform pocket, extracted the letter, and placed it into his outreaching hand.

Glancing into the letter, Albus sighed resignedly, and the twinkle in his eyes that had been there previously disappeared.

"Very well, Ms. Georgas, I believe I understand your situation quite well. However, I must say, although your stay with us is not for the brightest circumstances, I hope you will take advantage of your very unique situation and experience it to the fullest. However, you will have to meet with Headmaster Dippet before I can assist you in settling in." Professor Dumbledore firmly stated.

Hermione merely nodded her consent.

Instantly, the door opened and Headmaster Dippet walked in, a confused expression on his face.

"Hello Albus, and who is this we have here?" he inquired.

"Headmaster, this is Ms. Georgas, she is a transfer student from a small private school in Italy and is currently in her Seventh year. She is wondering if she could attend Hogwarts," Albus stated, as he handed over Hermione's transcripts.

"My, my, this is impressive Ms. Georgas. In fact, I believe this out strips our current choice for Head Girl. I would love to welcome you to our school, and offer you the position of Head Girl. Albus I'm sure can take care of the fine details of schedules and getting you settled in, I am quite busy," Headmaster Dippet said.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione said proudly, as Professor Dumbledore nodded his assent to the Headmasters directions and headed toward his office.

Upon reaching it, he muttered, _Alohamora _before entering and gesturing for her to sit down. "Lemon drop?" he inquired. Hermione merely shook her head no before inquiring, "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me the date?"

"You must forgive an old man, and his poor memory. It is August 31st, one day before your classmates arrive" he stated. "Now, I believe you need to buy some necessities in order for you to be comfortable in your stay, as it will be quite a long one. Therefore, I shall appoint a teacher to guide you in Hogsmead to purchase your clothes and bathroom trinkets, while I shall place an order for your books, which means I need to know which subjects you will be taking," he continued.

"That would be much appreciated, Sir. The classes I was taking were Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmacy," she answered.

Professor Dumbledore nodded while he quickly wrote down the subjects mentioned.

"Good, good. Now how about Professor McGonnagal takes you to Hogsmead? She is currently teaching Arithmacy, and I believe it would be nice for you to have a teacher which is vaguely familiar. And, might I say Ms. Georgas that I am delighted that you will be in my class this year" he smiled.

Hermione's smile grew as she fondly remembered her favourite teacher, "That would be wonderful!"

With that said, Professor Dumbledore led Hermione through several corridors until they reached a portrait which Hermione had never seen before of a Norwegian ridgeback dragon.

"_Password?" _It rasped.

Professor Dumbledore lifted his eyebrow inquiringly, silently encouraging Hermione to choose one.

Pausing for a moment, Hermione responded, "Amore vincit omnia" (_love conquers all_) as she fondly recalled the smiling faces of her friends and family, lifting her eyes upwards to avoid any tears from leaking out.

With another twinkle in his eye, Professor Dumbledore led her through the portrait hole as it swung open, but not before muttering, "Well chosen Ms. Georgas", pointing out to Hermione where her bedroom would be.

"As you can see Ms. Georgas, you will be sharing a common room and bathroom with Mr. Riddle. Your room is to the right, his is to the left."

"Looks almost identical to how it does in my time, except Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house colours instead of Slytherin…. Wheres my house colours Professor?" Hermione asked confused.

"Ah, don't miss a thing do you Ms. Georgas? You will be sorted tomorrow at the evening feast. For now, enjoy the peace and quiet while it still lasts. However, before you can do that, you have some shopping to do. Why don't you unpack while I go fetch Professor McGonnagall?" Without waiting for an answer, Professor Dumbledore turned around and glided out of sight.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Hermione went about unpacking her things.

Most of that day was spent going throughout Hogsmead with Professor McGonnagall, buying clothes and bathroom necessities as instructed. In addition, Hermione purchased some books from the bookstore and some of Hogsmead's finest chocolate from Honeydukes.

Returning to her room, tired yet content, she laid back on her bed, exhausted emotionally and physically. Overall, her first day in the past had been some like she expected, it was tomorrow that had her worried.

Which house would be the best strategically to befriend Tom Riddle from – and yes, she had chosen to first try to befriend him, and if that failed by March, she would kill him. She realized that killing him, if not done carefully, was as good as forfeiting the last part of her life she had to give, however she struggled to push that out of her thoughts as she focused back on which house.

She couldn't be placed in Slytherin, not only because she was muggleborn, but because inner house politics demanded certain aspects from a person in terms of their demeanor. Furthermore, Slytherin and Grffyindor were renowned for their rivalry, and she was sure it wasn't only from her time. Hufflepuff would be a fairly neutral house, however she was sure that Tom would look down on her as an inferior if she was in that house. That only left Ravenclaw – the house known for having the smartest witches and wizards. Finally coming to a conclusion, she crossed her fingers that the sorting hat would see it that way as well – she had no naïve reason to believe that the hat would not know her true intentions.

Pushing down the desire to cry, as the reality of her situation sunk in, she tiredly rolled over, still dressed in her uniform with a new shiny Head Girl badge on her chest, she fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up fairly late, but just in time to catch lunch in the Dinning hall. Rubbing her eyes, the events of the last 24 hours came back to her, moaning, she brushed out her robe and walked out of her room through the corridor until she traced the familiar path she had taken for years. Pushing through the Great Hall's doors, she walked toward the solitary table that was set up in the middle of the room, and was greeted by the smile of the Professors of Hogwarts.

"Good morning Ms. Georgas, I believe you had a nice time with Professor McGonnagall yesterday? May I introduce you to Professor Peters, he is currently teaching Potions, I believe he will also be your teacher this year," at this point a tall, thin and slightly balding form of Professor Peters turned to look at her, giving her a sneer Professor Snape would be proud of, before turning away, blonde hair shimmering in the light. Albus then continued saying, "this is Professor Clarke, she teaches Defence Against The Dark Arts, another course I believe you are taking..."

Hermione smiled and nodded at each introduction, as she began to eat the grilled cheese and potatoes on her plate.

Overall, lunch was a lively affair, as Hermione inquisitively asked questions and discussed matters with the friendly Professor Clarke sitting beside her. She found out that her Professor was a recently retired auror, having worked over 20 years in the field and a few in the office. Hermione was beginning to feel a bond with her familiar yet unfamiliar environment, and began optimistically thinking that this wouldn't be so bad.

The hours flew by, and before she knew it, Hermione ended her wandering around campus and headed toward the Great Hall, as she saw the first of the carriages arriving. She remembered fondly the days when she couldn't see the thestrals pulling them, it had all changed after her fifth year, she recalled sadly.

By the time she had returned from her rooms, fully dressed, the students were already almost fully seated and the first years lined up with Professor Dumbledore instead of the usual Professor McGonnagall speaking the introductory words into the wonderful world of Hogwarts.

"Ah, Ms. Georgas, just in the nick of time. You shall come in at the end of the line, after the first years have been sorted we will call your name," he said gently.

Nodding her head, Hermione headed toward the end of the line, ignoring the curious stares of the younger children ahead of her. Internally she was a mess, realizing for the first time that she was about to come face to face with the younger version of the Dark Lord – the man who had killed so many innocent people without the blink of an eye. Shaking her head to rid her of those thoughts, she counted to ten, breathing deeply, as her feet numbly carried her forward with the rest of the first years.

Calmly composing her exterior face, straightening her back, and her hair, Hermione waited until finally the last name of the first years was called,

_Wattle, Jeany_

Pause.

_Hufflepuff_

At the sounds of clapping, Hermione looked up into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore as he spoke the words introducing her to the school,

"Settle down students, we have one more to sort this year. Standing before me is Hermione Georgas, she is an exchange student from a small private school in Italy, and will be joining us for her final year. Furthermore, she is this years current Head Girl, please join me in welcoming her to our school." _Clapping ensued. _"Ms. Georgas, please step up, you will be sorted now," he said.

Walking slowly toward the stool which she fondly remembered, she sat down, but not before she skimmed the hall and met the strong dark-eyed gaze of what she recognized to be the 18 year old version of Tom Riddle. Holding in a gasp, and attempting to remain calm, all thoughts of him were erased as the hat was placed on her head.

_Ah, Ms. Granger, - yes I am not fooled. So it has come to this, eh? I always knew deep down that it might. Now which house is the question… but I see you have already come to a conclusion, a wise one at that…_

Hermione sat nervously before she heard it yell,

_**RAVENCLAW**_

Sighing in relief, she sat down at the Ravenclaw table amidst loud clapping, next to a shy looking first year whose name she later learned was Melinda Cater, and a seventh year boy named Ross Cooper, unaware of the piercing stare of Tom Riddle.

Once the meal had finished, Hermione stood up, waving farewell to her two new friends, and walked back to her room, as she watched the other prefects lead the other students to their dorms. As she was about to say the password to her rooms, she heard an echoing pair of footsteps behind her.

Ignoring his presence, she stated the password,

"Amore vincit omnia," and entered through the hole.

"How quaint," Tom Riddle sneered, "Love conquers all? Let me guess, your one of those filthy mudblood lovers."

Hermione saw red. She was furious, although later she admitted she should have expected that type of comment from him of all people. However, at the moment, what with being physically and emotionally drained, to be finally adjusting only to have a comment that derogatory spoken to her, she snapped.

Turning around swiftly, she practically lunged as she swung her right arm across his face. As soon as she did it, she realized she had made a mistake, her eyes widened even more as she saw Tom's reaction, as he clasped his already reddening cheek, eyes widening and then narrowing in anger. Obviously no one had ever dared to do that to him before. Deciding the best option was to appear indifferent, she spun back around deciding to walk back to her room, too furious to deal with this just yet.

Unfortunately, it appeared Tom Riddle was not going to let her do that. Grasping her arms, and placing his bodily firmly against hers as he pushed her against the wall, he practically hissed in fury, "No one touches me. No one. Especially filthy mudblood lovers like your self. Or maybe…" he sneered, "you are a mudblood, is that it Georgas?"

"So what if I am?" She replied defiantly, not reflecting her inner feelings of terror. "Don't touch me either Riddle. I will not tolerate being manhandled, or name called. Aren't we supposed to be past that grade 2 phase? Release me. Now," she sneered almost as well as him.

If Tom Riddle had looked closer he would have seen a powerful red glow coming from her necklace which was somewhat securely tucked under her robe, however, clearly oblivious, caught by shock that she dare speak to him that way, he let go, stepping back.

Brushing out her robes, she then spoke firmly, "I see we have got off on the wrong foot. Even you must realize that this can't last for the whole year. Let's call a truce."

There was a long pregnant pause as he considered his options.

"Nice try Georgas. Let's add some gravelling next time, shall we? Oh and by the way, I'm changing the password to "ascendo tuum" (_Up yours_) he smirked, as he glided into his room.

"Very funny, Riddle!" Hermione yelled as she stomped into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all you guys who have reviewed! Means a lot. Also, if you have any constructive criticism please feel free to dish it out… i.e. characters seem off, etc.

**Flash Back from Chapter 4**

"_Nice try Georgas. Let's add some gravelling next time, shall we? Oh and by the way, I'm changing the password to "ascendo tuum" (Up yours) he smirked, as he glided into his room. _

"_Very funny, Riddle!" Hermione yelled as she stomped into her room. _

**Chapter 5**

That night, Hermione pretty much wore out her rug, walking back and forth in the hopes of coming up with some type of strategy. Finally, exhausted, and still very frustrated, she collapsed on her bed, falling fast asleep.

The next morning, she woke up changed out of her pajamas, walked gracefully over to the door which led to the bathroom, only to find it locked. Irritated, she knocked loudly on the door,

"Riddle! I know your in there! Would you please open up, other people would like to get ready too you know" she stated.

Ten minutes later there was still no response, and Hermione's anger was evident on her face. She had tried every charm that she could think of but Riddle had obviously placed some special charm on it to prevent her opening it.

Finally giving up, Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it out as best as she could. She decided she would go down to breakfast and then rush back up and brush her teeth and such before class. Glaring angrily at Tom Riddle's door, she walked down to the Great Hall.

Upon entering she noticed that there were only a few other people up at this time of the morning… including Riddle. Hold on a minute, she thought – Riddle? Wasn't he upstairs being an arse and not letting her inside the bathroom? Narrowing her eyes she began to march over to where he was sitting, but then paused abruptly. She wasn't going to let him get the better of her. Placing a smile on her face, she avoided the now piercing gaze of Tom Riddle who had looked up upon noticing her swift turn of direction, and walked toward the Ravenclaw table. Seeing Ross Cooper wave a hand at her, she sat down next to him.

"How was your night, Ross?" she inquired as she placed some eggs and sausage on her plate.

"Great, yours?" he grinned charmingly.

She paused for a moment, taking in his appearance for the first time. He wasn't conventionally handsome, she realized. But he had a charming appeal when his brown eyes were twinkling and his face pulled back into a grin. Smiling back, she answered, "It was alright, kind of got off on the wrong foot with my Co-Head, but hopefully things will work out."

"Oh, hey, let me introduce you to my good friends Cynthia Burns and Samantha Rager. Guys, this is Hermione Georgas," Ross said, as he gestured towards the two girls across from him. Cynthia was a thin blonde girl, with straight hair and crystal blue eyes that were hidden slightly by her dark framed glasses, while Samantha was a portly girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, but a jolly and friendly feeling about her – somewhat like Molly Weasley.

Their conversation took off from there, discussing what classes they had first, etc. Hermione realized that she shared a lot of the same interests and courses with Ross and his two friends.

In a way, he reminded her a little of Harry, the kind supportive one. Smiling fondly to her self, she wondered what the others back home were told about her disappearance; - did Professor Dumbledore stage a fake death for her? Did he erase her from their memories? The very thought was enough to send her into tears.

"Hermione? You dazed off there for a second" Ross said amusedly.

"Op! Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione swore as she realized she had less than 10 minutes to get to her room, grab her books, brush her teeth and make it to her first class – Advanced Potions with the Slytherins.

Waving goodbye to Ross, Hermione raced down the halls, muttered her password and ran into her room. Gathering all of her books and placing them inside her bag, she went to her next task – getting inside the bathroom.

Clearly Riddle had no intention of making living with him easy. Knowing that Riddle was still in the Great Hall, she quietly tip toed through his room and entered the bathroom through there. Once in, she cast a few simple spells to unlock the bathroom door from her room as well as some protective ones so that Riddle could not do it again.

Glancing again at her watch she realized she only had 5 minutes left. Rushing, she quickly brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back in a loose pony tail, thanking Professor Dumbledore for getting rid of her old brown and bushy hair.

Shaking her head, she raced toward the Dungeons for her first class in the 1950's ever. Finally coming to a halt at the door, she pushed the door aside cautiously before slowly making her way inside.

She was met with a room filled with students and the sneering face of her new teacher, Professor Peters.

"How kind of you to join us, Ms. Georgas. Five points from Ravenclaw. Now take a seat next to Mr. Riddle," he hissed.

Rolling her eyes, as she fondly remembered Professor Snape, she sat down next to a sneering Tom Riddle.

"To start off this year we will be brewing Veritaserum next class. Can any one tell me what this is?" Professor Peters continued.

Instantaneously, two hands popped into the air – Tom Riddle and Hermione's.

"Well, well. Let's see what this new Head Girl knows. Clearly she thinks she is smart enough that she doesn't have to be on time for classes," he sneered.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione recited, "Veritaserum is a powerful truth potion. It is used to make the drinker answer any questions put to them truthfully. The use of it however, is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic."

Professor Peter's eyes narrowed in dislike, "Adequate. Today you will be brewing the basic shrinking potion as a review. Your homework is to read up on Veritaserum as you will be brewing it in your next class. The list of ingredients are on the board, I believe at this stage in your education you should know what to do."

With that, Professor Peter's sat down at his desk and began grading papers.

Tom Riddle turned to Hermione, eyes cold and distant, "Well you may be able to recite information, I refuse to allow my grade to be in the hands of a cocky Mudblood. So sit back, you are not to touch anything. And you may thank me later for giving you such a good grade," he smirked.

Hermione replied sweetly, "No thanks Riddle. We're both doing this. I'm not leaving my grade in the hands of some puffed up arrogant pureblood – oh wait, you're not one are you? You're nothing but a "filthy" half-blood."

His eyes widened and then narrowed as he hissed, "Where did you hear that from?"

"None of your business, now let's get to work," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Tom Riddle for once, obeyed, however it was clear to anyone paying attention that this topic would come up again at a very near date.

The class after that went by fairly smoothly, both working in silence. At the end each cleaned up the mess before heading to their next class. Hermione's heart wasn't in the other classes that day as she thought of the consequences of taking the Veritaserum. Inevitably as the day ended her mind was still centered on that issue as she fell asleep.

The next day passed just as quickly and before she knew it was time to brew the Veritaserum. By the end of the class very few students had been able to brew the potion correctly, with only a few having the correct color. Tom Riddle and Hermione's cauldron however was perfectly clear, - which was what it was supposed to be.

As Professor Peters strolled around the classroom, deducting points from failed potions, he spoke, "You will of course be testing these potions next class. However, those of you who have faulty potions due to your own incompetence, you will find your results quite… interesting. I look forward to seeing the results. Bottle 2 cups worth of your potion and bring it to the front for testing. Label it. Clean up afterwards. That will be all."

Tom Riddle acted before Hermione could and brought the sample of their potion to the front, so she began to clean up. When all was done, she exited the classroom swiftly.

Her other classes went by smoothly, as Tom wasn't in any of them. However her mind kept wandering to what would happen tomorrow – the Veritaserum. What if he found out she was from the future? Biting her lip Hermione decided not to go to dinner, but instead relax in her room, maybe she would sneak down later to the kitchens.

8 o'clock rolled around and Hermione's stomach was growling. Dinner was definitely over by then so she decided it was a safe bet that no one was down there, it was time to journey down to the kitchens. Opening her bedroom door, she began her walk down. Her mind was lost in thoughts as her feet walked the familiar path, therefore, she did not realize that there was a figure approaching her until she was on the floor with the said person on top of her. Letting out a huff, she opened her eyes slowly, "Tom?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well done Georgas. I guess we can add graceful walker to your list of attributes" he added snidely.

Surprisingly, Hermione let out a low chuckle. Tom looked at her weirdly before getting up and gathering the books he had been carrying. Hermione sat there on the floor and asked, "Well aren't you going to help me get up?"

Tom's regular sneer re-appeared, "And dirty my self with the likes of you? I think not!" and stalked off.

Sighing, Hermione got up and continued down to the kitchens.

Things weren't going as she planned. She had to befriend him. What was it that Dumbledore said, - something about things Tom Riddle had missed out on in his youth – companionship, trust, love, understanding…

The rest of the day passed by slowly, as Hermione's thoughts was consumed with how she could put her plan in action. She wasn't worried though, she could have covered this material in her sleep. By dinner time, Hermione decided her best option was to not lose her temper around him, to remain cool but nice, and if that didn't work well, she would have to try something else.

Two days passed and Hermione's plan was still in progress. Tom was somewhat baffled, he knew she was up to something, but what he had no idea. She had gone from hot to cold within a day, - from being fiery and spirited she became cool yet kind.

He remembered the first day of school, how after dinner she had come in, done the most bizarre thing – she smiled at him, - smiled! – and then said hello in an attempt to start a conversation. Who in their right mind does that? For as long as he could recall, no one had ever willingly smiled at him except teachers, but they were so easily fooled by his charm and aptitude to learn. All of the students knew by now that they were not to mess with Tom Riddle – the cool and collected Slytherin. Even the Slytherin's didn't mess with him, they knew he could perform more advanced spells in his sleep then the lot of them could while wide awake. However, back to the Hermione situation, he was beginning to lose his temper. There was only so much kindness – fake one at that, which he could take.

That day went by just as fast until it was time for Hermione to head to Advanced Potions. Sitting down at her spot next to the punctual Tom Riddle, she mentally prepared herself for an interesting class.

Professor Peters then swept into the classroom and snarkily said, "Well? What are you all waiting for? Get your vials, you will be testing today. Each person will test the potion, however you will only place three drops in your mouth. The other person will then ask three questions – and I emphasize, only three. For homework you will each write an essay on Veritaserum and its pros and cons. Get to work."

With that said, Hermione rushed up before Tom could move and got their vial, sitting back down she asked whether he would like to go first or not, to which he answered he would go first.

That said, he placed three drops on his tongue while Hermione waited for the potion to take effect. Once she noticed that his eyes glazed over, a twinkle in her eyes, she asked her first question, "Have you ever loved someone? – this includes parents, friends, etc."

She immediately regretted asking that question, however, as she heard his response which was devoid of emotion due to the potion, "No, never."

Then she asked her second, "What's your happiest memory?"

"Getting my letter to Hogwarts," he answered.

Lastly, she asked, slightly hesitantly, "Why do you hate me?"

There was a slight pause as she noticed him struggling against the effects of the potion before she heard, "Because you are ignorant – and yes I realize I have only known you for a few days, but I know your type. You go through life thinking you are superior to others because you grew up in a happy family with your perfect picket fence and moral ideas of what is right and wrong. Well there is no right and wrong, there is only power and those to weak to reach out and grab it. I despise what you represent."

Hermione inhaled deeply, realizing that he had inadvertently offered her deeper insight to how she could befriend him. Abruptly Tom's eyes lost that dazed look and he looked up at her questioningly with narrowed eyes, "Well? What did you ask?"

Making her eyes look mockingly innocent she responded, "Oh just you know, this and that. Feel free to waste one of your questions on it though." Quickly she placed three drops on her tongue waiting for it to take affect.

Tom paused a moment until he saw her eyes glaze over before he asked quietly, "Why are you constantly trying to be nice to me?"

Dazed and glossy eyed, Hermione responded, "I want to be your friend."

Trying to hide his surprise, Tom inadvertently asked, "Why?"

Cursing at wasting a question he waited. She then said, "Partially because of Head Duties, I want this year to go smoothly, the other part because I'm intrigued. You're a very interesting person, a smart one, and yet very bitter for being so young. You remind me very much of my friend from back home, he grew up similar to you, and yet he has a totally different outlook of life."

Lastly, smirking, he asked, "What's your one of your most embarrassing moments?"

Hermione then responded, "In second year, my two friends and I were making the poly juice potion in order to find out some information. We were going to turn into three other students, and I had thought I already had the hair from my person when we were in a dueling match. It wasn't until I had already transformed that I realized I had used her cat's hair not hers. It was humiliating; my friends didn't let me live it down for a while."

Grinning despite himself, he then quickly composed his face as he noticed her eyes losing their glazed look. He would definitely be using that information sometime.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again you guys for the reviews! Keep it up! I love feedback.

**Flash back to Chapter 5**

_Lastly, smirking, he asked, "What's your one of your most embarrassing moments?" _

_Hermione then responded, "In second year, my two friends and I were making the poly juice potion in order to find out some information. We were going to turn into three other students, and I had thought I already had the hair from my person when we were in a dueling match. It wasn't until I had already transformed that I realized I had used her cat's hair not hers. It was humiliating; my friends didn't let me live it down for a while." _

_Grinning despite himself, he then quickly composed his face as he noticed her eyes losing their glazed look. He would definitely be using that information sometime. _

**Chapter 6**

Later that day when Hermione was sitting in the Heads common room, books spread out around her, Tom Riddle glided through the portrait hole and for once in their history, sat down across of Hermione.

Leaning calmly and coolly back in the reclining chair, he spoke, "So Georgas, are you going to tell me how you knew about my heritage, or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Blinking in surprise, Hermione asked, "What? You didn't ask that when using the Veritaserum?"

"No," he smirked, "I found better uses for my questions. Plus, I know your noble caring nature will win out. So tell me, I deserve to know."

Shifting in her seat, Hermione made up the quickest lie she could, "To be honest Tom, I didn't really know until I was talking with one of the girls in my house, she dated a Slytherin, and they knew you weren't a pureblood."

Inhaling quickly, Tom then replied frowning slightly, "I see."

Hermione then quietly added, "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your parents."

Snarling, Tom said, "I don't need or want your pity Georgas. And one other thing, - never mention my parents or my ancestry to anyone, or else." Turning swiftly around, he began his retreat to his room.

"I don't pity you, Tom," Hermione spoke firmly; "I was merely saying that your circumstances for growing up were unfortunate. I would only pity you if you didn't learn from it, - that despite whatever negative experiences you endured when we are younger, we have the power of choice to not let it define who we are but merely be an experience we learn from."

Sneering, Tom replied, "How touching Georgas. Are you sure you weren't placed in the wrong house? Gryffindor would have suited you – ignorant and noble. See you at the Prefects meeting." With that, he slammed his door.

Sighing to herself, Hermione gathered up her books and put them in her bedroom before returning to the common room to await the prefects.

Inside Tom's room he was pacing, furious that he had lost his cool façade. He was sure his cheeks had flushed red with anger when she had mentioned how she was sorry about his parents – and Tom Riddle never blushed whether from humiliation or anger.

But what was that look in her eyes when she said, "we have the power of choice to not let it define who we are but merely be an experience we learn from," as if she knew something about him that no one else did. But who was she to judge? She had probably lived her life with the perfect happy parents, perfect friends, maybe a pet or two died and that was the depth of her negative world experience. She had no right to judge. No one did, after all he was willing to bet his left hand that no one could compare to what he had to live through.

Stretching his back he glanced into the mirror and smirked as he saw the cool collected face staring back, - dark brown eyes and perfectly combed black hair. Turning around, as he heard voices other than Hermione's in the common room, he exited his room.

As he walked in he noticed that all the prefects were there, so he sat down in the single backrest chair next to Hermione's.

Hermione, casting a cautious glance at Tom and began the meeting.

"Welcome prefects to the first meeting of the year. Most likely most of you met Tom Riddle your Head Boy on the train, I however, was unable to make it for personal reasons, - and my name is Hermione Georgas. Now, today, to start off, I want to let you know that the prefect monitoring schedule for after hours is up in the common room boards, make sure you check, there will be no, "Sorry, I didn't know where to find it" excuses. I tried to partner each of you up with members from the other houses as I felt this was best for inter-house unity. Tom, if you want to talk about Hogsmead trips?" she inquired.

Tom sneered, "How generous of you, Georgas." The other Slytherin prefects smirked.

Calmly, Tom stated, "The date of Hogsmead trips are up on the common room boards as well. Make sure you inform your house to have their permission slips in. The first trip date is October 22 so that they have enough time to get a Halloween costume. Which leads us to the next bit on our agenda, - Headmaster Dippet has informed us that we are to plan a Halloween party. Anyone with ideas or suggestions is welcome to step forward. We need people who are willing to be responsible for decorations, music, food, etc. The floor is open to discussion amongst us. If we can't decide anything then we will resort to asking the rest of our houses to answer a poll."

Nodding, Hermione re-stated, "So, any suggestions?"

A reserved 6th year Hufflepuff prefect named Helga Devine quietly said, "Well, what if we had the Skele-Guys to play? My brother went to school with one of their brothers at Durmstrang."

Hermione's eyes lit up at that, she had heard so much about them from Professor McGonagall of her time. "That's a great idea! All in favor raise your hand."

Immediately a majority of hands rose up minus two slytherin prefects and the Head Boy who sat there sneering.

"Well, majority rules," she said smiling, writing it down on a note pad she had on her lap. "We'll leave getting in touch and setting that up to you then Helga once our proposal is approved? You can choose another person to assist you, if you like."

With that, the group moved on, an hour later coming to a general idea of what they wanted for the Halloween feast.

"Great!" Hermione said, "Tom and I will submit this proposal to Head Master Dippet, and keep you up dated. The next prefects meeting is October 3rd, same place and same time."

With that, the prefects got up and left, chatting amongst themselves.

"Tom, wait a second," Hermione requested, "We have patrol duty tonight, will you meet me here at 10?"

Tom stopped to nod to Hermione before getting up to leave.

Later that night, five minutes prior to the clock reaching 10, Hermione packed up her homework and entered the common room only to find Tom waiting for her.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked lightly as she continued toward the portrait.

The pair walked in silence for the majority of their shift until they heard a moan coming from a nearby classroom.

Raising an eyebrow, Tom walked swiftly toward the door, muttered the unlocking charm and burst the door open.

"Well, what do we have here? Two Gryffindors frolicking about after hours," Tom sneered.

The half dressed teenagers blushed as the couple quickly pulled their shirts back over their head, scurrying about to be removed from the Head Boy's evil gaze.

"That will be 25 points from Gryffindor each. Let that act as a warning," he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and quietly murmured, "20 points to Gryffindor," before continuing on her path.

Tom, catching that, turned around infuriated, but paused until the couple was out of sight.

Angrily he caught Hermione's shoulders in a firm grip and pushed her roughly against the wall, bodies firmly against each other.

Sneering down into her face he hissed angrily, "How dare you undermine my authority. Just because you have this insufferable I-want-to-be-popular complex doesn't mean I have to suffer for it. If you had taken the initiative you could have decided how many points you wanted to deduct, but you didn't. I am clear?"

Looking down into her eyes Tom saw a flicker of fear. For the first time in his life, there was a twist in his gut, but it was gone before he could make anything of it.

In a small voice, Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry Tom. You are right in the sense that I shouldn't undermine your authority. But you could be a little nicer, it wouldn't kill you. It's not like you have never snuck out after hours… wait… you haven't have you?" she said as she saw Tom's look of scorn. Her eyes widened and her smile grew, "We're going to fix that," glancing at her watch, she smirked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the kitchens.

Tom's eyes grew wide as he realized that he was holding hands with her, however he didn't have a chance to react until he was standing near a portrait of a pear. He watched, mesmerized as Hermione ran her fingers lightly over the pear, which more amazingly, giggled, and in turn, opened up to reveal the Hogwarts kitchens. As soon as they entered Tom disentangled his hand from Hermione.

Abruptly they were greeted by a house elf.

"Hello Misses and Mister, I is Pinky. Can Pinky get Misses and Mister anything? Pinky wishes to help," it said excitedly.

Hermione bit her lip for a second (internally fighting her war to start S.P.E.W. in the 1950's, as she realized that if it didn't work in the 2005's, it definitely wouldn't work this far back), "Can we please have two hot chocolates and a plate of cinnamon buns… Tom want anything else?" seeing him shake his head no, she added, "Thanks." Grabbing his hand again, she led him to a small table near by.

Within seconds the house elf was back, "Anything else Misses or Mister wants? Pinky aims to please"

"No thanks. Thanks anyways Pinky."

With that, Hermione pushed a mug toward Tom and drank hers, while grabbing a cinnamon from the plate. Still kind of dazed that he had lived here 7 years and yet had never visited the kitchens, drank his mug silently before asking Hermione how she knew about this place.

"Oh, simple, Ross told me about it, says he comes here all the time to get food when his house wins a Quidditch match," she replied.

Nodding, Tom continued his drink.

"By the way Tom, you are now officially out 10 minutes past curfew and patrol duty," she smirked.

Eyes wide, Tom let out a small snort before returning to his hot chocolate.

Hermione merely smiled as she continued to enjoy what Pinky had brought for them.

After they were both finished, they returned to their common room in silence. However, before Tom went into his room he said quickly, "Goodnight Georgas." Smiling to herself, Hermione skipped into her room, calling out a, "Goodnight Tom!"

The next day went quickly, Hermione got a few homework assignments back from her Transiguration and Charms class, and smiled as she saw her usual high marks. As she walked through the hallway on her way to potions she ran into a figure, falling backwards and her things scattering around her.

"Ah man, I'm so sorry. Hermione Georgas right? Head Girl?" the red headed boy grinned impishly as he bent down to help her pick up her things.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. What's your name?" she inquired.

"Basil Weasley at your service," he winked.

Abruptly she gasped eyes wide and tempted to water, without saying a word she grabbed her things and ran, memories of her past flashing before her eyes.

Basil stood there puzzled as he watched her leave, shrugging, he continued on his way.

Potions class came and went and Tom sat there with a composed look on his face, all the while wondering where Hermione was.

Ever since that first potions class she had never been late, always at least 5 minutes early. But today, she missed it completely, it was very unlike her. Furthermore, they were doing one of the most fascinating potions – she even said that, and she missed that!

Determined to get to the bottom of this, he searched their head dorm, and didn't see her, then wandering into the hall way he saw Ross. Grudgingly, he calmly asked him if he had seen her.

Suspiciously, Ross, demanded, "Why, Riddle?"

Sneering, Tom responded, "Heads business, Cooper. Grow up."

Sighing, Ross said he heard from his friend Basil that she had run up toward the Astronomy tower before last period, but for all he knew she might have left. Nodding, Tom walked toward the tower.

Upon entering he noticed it was unusually dark, and by the balcony, he saw the lone figure of Hermione, hunched over, and her usually neat straight black hair sprawled everywhere.

"Georgas? Hello, Georgas?" Tom hesitantly spoke, "Hermione?" At that, Hermione's head turned around, and when she noticed him, her eyes widened.

Quietly she asked, "What are you doing here Tom?"

"You missed potions, you never do. Professor Peters was angry. I believe he deducted at least 40 points from Ravenclaw," he smirked. Looking closer he saw that her eyes appeared sparkly, "Were you crying Georgas?" he asked surprised.

Quickly wiping at her eyes Hermione sat up, "No, of course not. Don't be silly."

Eyes narrowing, he snarled, "Don't lie to me Georgas. I'm no fool."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Fine, so what if I was? Going to tease me? Call me weak?"

"No need to, you just did that for me," he smirked.

Chuckling slightly, Hermione asked, "Why did you come looking for me?"

Clearing his throat, Tom answered, "Professor Peters assigned us as partners, and our assignment is due tomorrow. I wanted to find you so we can finish this, as you didn't show up to class we lost valuable time."

Hermione's face sagged slightly in disappointment; she had thought for a moment that she had had a break through.

"Alright, well, I'll walk back with you, but when we get to the common room I need a few minutes to clean up" she said.

"Sure Georgas," Tom said, "Um, Georgas?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying in the first place?" he questioned.

"I just ran into someone that reminded me immensely of my friend who recently past away," she said in a small voice – for in her mind, the fact that she could never see them again meant her friends were as good as dead.

"How?" he further asked, his eyes widening as his mental stereotype of what Hermione's life must have been like shattered slightly before his eyes.

Taking advantage of the situation, looking directly into his eyes, Hermione answered, "He was murdered by an evil wizard because of his beliefs."

That night, after the two had finished their project and said goodnight, Tom laid in his bed, arms behind his head and he reflected on Hermione's words in the Astronomy tower. So maybe he had been wrong when he assumed her life had been perfect. Clearly she had been exposed to some evils. But how was this possible? She was so happy and positive.

That night Tom fell asleep after an hour of fitful tossing and turning.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming! Next update will be before August 21st hopefully. Also, do you guys think the story needs more environmental descriptions? i.e. who the other students are, what Dumbledore is up to, etc. or do you think its okay with its focus solely on these two characters? Lemme know! All suggestions/feedback is welcome.

**Flashback of Chapter 6**

_Taking advantage of the situation, looking directly into his eyes, Hermione answered, "He was murdered by an evil wizard because of his beliefs." _

_That night, after the two had finished their project and said goodnight, Tom laid in his bed, arms behind his head and he reflected on Hermione's words in the Astronomy tower. So maybe he had been wrong when he assumed her life had been perfect. Clearly she had been exposed to some evils. But how was this possible? She was so happy and positive. _

_That night Tom fell asleep after an hour of fitful tossing and turning. _

**Chapter 7**

Early the next morning Hermione could be found buried under a stack of books in the Library. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, as her eyes furiously scanned the text books for any information on Animagus training.

For years she had planned to become one but with the war with Voldemort she had placed all her efforts into aiding Harry in preparing. Now, finding herself with a plan that relied more on giving it time then rushing, she decided it was time she attempted it. Plus, she reasoned, it could help her in her goal of distracting Riddle from one possible fate.

Sighing unhappily, Hermione continued to scan through textbooks until she came across the book, "_Animagus And Five Steps On How To Become One." _Smiling, she turned to the appropriate page and read,

_Animagus: A witch or wizard that can change into animal form. Anyone who wishes to accomplish this must registry with the Ministry according to the Animagus Act of 1932. If performed correctly, the potion should take three hours, while the charm work should take approximately a half hour. _

_Step one: Acquiring the below ingredients_

_Step two: Brewing the potion_

_Step three: Practicing the charms_

_Step four: Applying the charms_

_Step five: Practicing transfiguring to the animal you are, see the back of the book for the complete list of animals_

Smiling, Hermione quickly wrote down on a piece of paper the complete list of potions and charms needed, before putting the books away.

Once classes began, she attempted to ban any thoughts of becoming an Animagus from her mind in an attempt to focus on her course work. For instance, in Transfiguration, Professor Dumbledore was introducing turning furniture into animals and back, resulting in a three page essay due next week. However, throughout the entire class she sat there, eyes staring off into space contemplating what animal she may transform into.

In fact she was so anxious to see what she would turn into that she could do nothing but sit there and tap her foot as she waited impatiently for the day to end.

After lunch, Hermione sat down at her usual spot in potions class, completely ignoring the presence of Tom who sat down shortly after.

Raising an eyebrow, Tom walked their paper up to Professor Peter's desk.

Professor Peters snarled as he watched students dilly dallying. "Well," he growled, "don't just stand there! There's a list of ingredients on the board: powdered moonstone and Syrup of hellebore. In case you have failed to figure it out, you will be brewing the Draught of Peace. The instructions are on page 64, get to work." With that, he sat down glaring as he watched the students' spring into action.

Hermione, glancing sideways at Tom to see if he was watching, and upon noticing he wasn't, walked toward the back of the classroom, slipping a firecracker into the nearest cauldron. Amidst the uproar and clatter that it caused Hermione was able to slip in the few ingredients that she required before slipping back into her seat.

Tom, upon noticing Hermione's actions merely raised his eyebrow again, storing this information away for later.

The class passed quickly and before she knew it, Hermione was on her way to Charms.

By the end of the day she was tired, but keen to start her Animagus project; she rushed back to her room and locked herself in for the next three hours to brew.

While waiting for it to simmer Hermione practiced quietly the charm chants that she was required to perform. Tired, and frustrated, she practiced for over an hour before she had perfected it.

Upon completion, she poured the liquid into a vial she had near by before downing it.

Biting down the urge to spit it out, for it tasted awful, she swallowed it.

Glancing down at the instructions she wrote out, Hermione stood in front of her mirror before performing the primary words to transfigure her into whatever animal she would be. Internally she hoped it would be something useful, although she had no idea what she might be. Ron had always joked that if she ever transformed she'd become a worm – laughing despite the cliché idea that it would be because she was such a bookworm. Rolling her eyes, she spoke the enchantment, "_Animus Finius"_

Five minutes later Hermione was frustrated and confused. Nothing had happened yet. Glancing at the book she bit her lip as she saw nothing there explaining why it was taking so long. Then, abruptly, before her eyes, Hermione watched as her facial figures painfully contorted and flashed black. Slowly her form started to shrink, and her nails became almost claw like.

Meanwhile, Tom was in his room completing his homework. However, upon the finishing of said homework, he sat in his chair, pen resting against his chin as he contemplated Hermione's strange behavior today.

Firstly, she said nothing –absolutely nothing, and gave no indication of his presence today, but simply sat there in potions class.

Furthermore, what was that about when she snuck off thinking no one was watching and stole some supplies? What ones did she steal, and why? What was she up to? It was driving him mad.

To add to the suspicion was the fact that she didn't show up to dinner but was in fact according to the portrait locked in her room since classes ended.

Rolling his eyes at himself, at the fact that he was wasting time thinking about the irksome Head Girl, he exited through the portrait hole, not planning on returning until curfew.

Inside the Head Girl's room, Hermione was ecstatic, for three reasons. One – the animal she turned into could be a huge advantage. Secondly, - Ron was wrong, thankfully. Thirdly, - it reminded her of her favourite professor.

Sighing happily, which to other ears may have sounded more like a purr, Hermione admired her feline form in front of the mirror. Starring back at her were the small black eyes of a short haired black cat.

After an hour or so Hermione had mastered walking in her new form, however she reflected it had felt immensely strange to her to rely on four legs rather than two.

Daring to test it out in the halls, Hermione transformed back into her human form until she was a safe distance from the outside of her portrait.

Glancing around cautiously, Hermione transformed. Prancing down the hallway, she adjusted to the onslaught of smell and different method of sight. Deciding that she wanted to head outside, she made her way through the halls, dodging feet and ghosts alike.

Purring as she reached the lake, she sat there, examining herself further for a while. However, solitude was not to be found, as three figures made their way toward a tree near by. Overwhelmed by curiosity, Hermione edged her way silently near. Recognizing one as Tom Riddle and the other two unidentified, she attempted to listen, but their voices were too quiet.

Hissing in shock, she watched as Tom Riddle's figure was knocked to the ground as the other two punched and kicked him. Waiting until the other two had left, she quickly changed into her human figure and made her way toward him.

"Tom? Tom! Are you okay?" she inquired worriedly, biting her lip.

Groaning, one of his eyes opened, the other was swollen shut.

Sneering, he answered, "Get away from me Mudblood. I don't need your help."

Rolling her eyes, despite the anger that welled up in her, she grabbed his arm and swung it over his shoulder, "Shut up, Riddle. Despite your wish to be the most hated man alive, you still need to be able to recognize defeat when you see it."

Their walk up to the Heads common room was a slow one, with Tom leaning heavily on her arm. As they neared the infirmary Tom made a move to stop, but Hermione pressed him forward. Too weak to question this curious girl's motives, he merely raised an eyebrow. Hermione smiled at him once his scrutiny had turned else where.

Muttering the password which Hermione had changed last week to "Peace" – despite Tom's protests, they headed toward Tom's rooms.

"Tom, say your password," she insisted.

Doing as she asked, making a note to change it later, she helped him onto his bed. Pulling out her wand, she murmured some charms to help de-swell Tom's eye and mend the cut.

Pausing for a moment, she then slowly while still maintaining eye contact with Tom unbuttoned his school blouse. Pulling it aside, she gasped as she saw the bruises which had started to form. Flicking back up to him, she asked, "Does it hurt?"

Tom flinched almost as if he had been struck, as he recognized the emotion heavily laden in her voice as worry. No one had ever worried about him or if he had been in any pain. He almost never got any injuries, and if he did he would normally heal them himself. However, this time the boys were more brutal than usual. Sighing he answered, "No." He raised his eyebrow as if challenging her to call him a liar.

Rolling her eyes and muttering, she began to lightly trace her wand over the bruises, muttering healing charms.

"Hmm… Tom, it looks as if you may have a broken rib or two. I'll have to brew you some Skele-grow. I'll be back in a little bit, but for now I've placed a numbing spell on your upper body. But don't move around or else it could cause more damage even if you don't feel it now. I'll be back in a half hour. Do you want anything before I go?" she asked.

Seeing him nod no, she headed to the library and rented out _Medicinal Potions, _before returning to her room. Thankful that all of the potion ingredients that were required for Skele-grow were already in her room from her previous endeavor which had left her with extras, she set about her task. Humming quietly to her self, she waited impatiently for it to turn the proper colour.

A half hour later she found herself sitting quietly on Tom's bed, instructing him that it would be painful yet undoubtedly helpful.

Gazing straight into her eyes as if to see if she was going to trick him, poison him or something, he entered her mind lightly.

He didn't get too far, only deep enough to realize that she was doing this out of genuine concern until he felt a force pushing him out of her mind. When he exited, he was not met with an angry face as one would have expected from a person who had just had their mind invaded, but with a sad disappointed look. Unsure of how to respond he remained silent as he watched the torrent of emotions pass across her face.

Internally, Hermione realized that he would attempt to invade her mind as a skilled Legillmence at one time or another, however, she did not think that when it did occur it would be a result of being unsure if she actually wanted to help him.

Sadly, she realized how lonely his life must be, paranoid of everyone, only trusting himself. For the first time in her life, she saw Lord Voldemort as the person he truly was, and inevitably, realized how he could have came to form the future she knew oh so well. More determined then ever, Hermione truly wanted to become his friend, and show him that life could hold some happiness, even for the people who have become hardened by life.

Stating clearly, she said, "I forgive you."

There was buzzing in his ears as he thought he heard those three words which he never thought he would hear. Angry at how easily he was losing his carefully constructed walls, he sneered as he said, "As if I need your forgiveness, Georgas."

"Right well, enjoy your night, Riddle, it will be an eventful one," she smirked. With that she tipped the vial into his mouth and watched as he struggled to maintain a clam façade. She knew from Harry that it was one of the most painful things to re-grow bones. Grimacing slightly, she sat there staring at him for a while until she was sure he would be fine.

"I'll be next door if you need me," she said softly as she exited.

Hermione was right, unfortunately, it was a painful, or "eventful" as she put it, evening, as he was met with another night of tossing and turning, mind and body alive.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting in her room writing a letter to Head Master Dippett.

That night, Hermione checked on Tom every other hour, getting very little sleep herself. However, by the early morning he was doing well, and as she sat on his bed, checking his temperature and asking him how he felt, she herself, also fell asleep in a chair, head resting on his bed.

When Tom awoke the next morning, he was somewhat surprised to see the black haired girl slouched over on the bed beside him. He thought amusingly that she was going to be grumpy today, as sleeping like that was bound to leave her with a crick in her neck. Sighing gratefully as he looked down at his stomach and saw his wounds were completely healed, he got up slowly as to not wake her up, ran a hand through his now sweaty hair and wandered into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione woke two hours later. Groaning, she rubbed her neck, as she felt the crick in her neck Tom predicted. Finally opening her eyes, she grumbled as she saw Tom standing in the doorway of his room, smirking.

"Have a good sleep, Georgas?" he asked.

Cursing to herself she replied, "Probably just as nice as yours."

Letting a gentle smile flitter across his face, he frowned a moment before quietly whispering, "Thankyou… Hermione, for healing me."

Shocked, her eyes flew up to his face, trying to see if for once he was sincere. Judging that he was, a full fledged smile grew on her face.

"Anytime, Tom," she said warmly. Then, as if realizing that she hadn't asked yet, she inquired, "Um, Tom? Why were you injured in the first place?"

His face closed off abruptly. Immediately Hermione regretted asking, realizing that she had taken one step forward, but two steps backwards.

"I'm sorry. I always do this. No wonder why my friends used to call me a nosy bossy little know it all," she said sadly.

Sighing, Tom said, "I suppose since you healed me you have a right to at least inquire… I'm just not used to people… caring enough to ask." At this, he looked at her uncertainly.

Smiling slightly, she said sternly, "Well get used to it, Riddle, because believe it or not I care. I wish you'd let me be your friend." With that, she silently walked out of his room, leaving him to his thoughts.

Muttering, he quietly said, "Maybe one day… Hermione."

Hermione realized one morning that she had been in the past for a whole month. Sighing half heartedly, she gathered her books to go to her first period class. She had a long day ahead of her what with having a prefect meeting later on after dinner.

Walking down the hall she saw Basil Weasley, and unlike last time, she waved a small hello to him before entering the charms classroom. By the time lunch time had arrived she was exhausted both physically and mentally. Filling her cup up with coffee from the kitchens, she made her way over to Head Master Dippett's office, as his letter had requested.

"Hello Head Master," she said pleasantly.

"Why hello Ms. Georgas, and how has your stay been so far?" he inquired tiredly.

"Quite well, however, it has come to my attention that the Head Boy is unable to visit Hogsmead due to a lack of guardian. Thus, I was wondering if you, as the Head Master, would give him permission as he is now a respectable seventh year and one might I add that you deemed responsible enough to manage school activities, etc. Furthermore, I believe it would be beneficial if he was able to go to Hogsmead as it would take a lot of stress off my shoulders when I need to buy things for our school based events. In addition…" she paused as the Head Master interrupted.

"Slow down there, girl! I see you have well supported arguments; it would make the year run more smoothly if the Head Boy was able to fulfill his duties fully. Moreover, there is no one more trusting and responsible than our Tom Riddle," he stated.

At this point Hermione resisted the urge to snort at how naïve the Head Master was.

Gazing deeply into her eyes, he then smiled as he said, "Therefore, I see that there is no problem with your request," pausing, he wrote this down on a piece of parchment, "Give this to Professor Peters who is his head of house, and the deal will be sealed. Now go, I'm a busy man."

Impatiently he waved her out of his office. Smiling brightly, she almost skipped quickly to Professor Peters dungeons. When she arrived, he was sitting behind his desk in his empty class room, presumably marking papers.

Knocking, she entered and firmly said, "Professor Peters? Head Master Dippett has sent me down here with a letter of permission for the Head Boy Tom Riddle to be allowed on all future Hogsmead visits."

Sneering, he replied, "Very well. If that is all… I believe you know where the door is?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she placed the parchment on the edge of his desk and walked back to the heads common room, eager to tell Tom. Knowing from the Professor Dumbledore of her time that he had never in his years gone to Hogsmead during his stay at Hogwarts, she was sure this would come as a pleasant surprise.

"Tom!" she called out.

"Tom!"

"You called, Georgas?" he drawled.

Smirking, she answered, "Indeed I did. Which, by the way, you'll be thankful I did. Guess who just got you permission to visit Hogsmead? That's right. Me! This means you can finally assist me in picking up the supplies for our ball on Halloween and not leave me to carry it all back."

Tom stood there, frozen. He repeated the parts which he had heard most clearly; permission…. Hogsmead. How could this be possible? He had tried almost every year since year three, and had finally been forced to give up after his fifth year. Looking at Georgas in wonder, he felt he could almost kiss her, - figuratively of course. Why would she have done this for him, he asked himself in wonderment? Oh yes, that's right, he recalled frowning, "you can finally assist me in picking up the supplies for our ball…" But still! She had gone to Head Master Dippett, even though she didn't have to, and had finally persuaded that daft old man to let him go when she could have requested one of the other prefects to assist her.

Giving her a rare smile, he said, "Thank you," before turning on his heel, gathering his books and entering his room.

Rolling her eyes at his strange behavior, but feeling oddly gratified that she had caused him to smile; she hummed to herself as she too, entered her room to gather her books for her next class as she realized she was running late.

The next two weeks passed quickly for Hermione, as she was busy making sure the prefects followed the instructions and ordering supplies in Hogsmead. By the time she had a moments rest, she realized that she had rarely seen Tom at all these last few days. Oddly, she reflected that she kind of missed their banter.

She was on her way to the front hall to wait for Tom, as it was finally the Hogsmead trip. Punctual as always, Tom strolled into the front hall exactly on time.

"Ready to go?" she inquired.

Nodding, he kept walking. Grumbling about long legs, she jogged a little to catch up, saying shortly, "The whole point of going together is to actually walk together."

Glancing down at her, he looked surprised, "I guess I was just excited," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Smiling gently, she nodded to show that she accepted his… apology. The two then got into the carriage awaiting them.

Upon arriving in the town of Hogsmead, Hermione took charge.

"Alright Tom, so we have a lot to do, but at the same time I realize this is the first time you've been here. So, I've decided we should make a compromise. So how about we spend the morning intensely shopping for supplies that have come in, and the afternoon we can visit shops you want to see?" she looked up to see his reaction.

Trying to hide a smile, she watched as he tried to contain his eagerness to explore.

"Sounds good to me, Georgas," he replied.

Frowning slightly, she asked hesitantly, "Can't you by now call me Hermione? That is my name you know."

His brows then furrowed together as well, as he contemplated if this was letting his guard down too much. Sighing, knowing he was getting weak, he acquiesced, "Fine, Hermione, - the plan sounds fine."

Smiling again, she hooked arms with the stiff boy, and led him toward a store that wasn't in her time called Madam Pittsfield's Supply Store which currently sold things they would need for decorations for festive occasions. Upon entering they were assaulted by various smells and tastes, most of which Hermione was dying to try.

"Wonderful," she muttered happily.

Tom on the other hand, eyed the store wearily, "Let's just get this done, shall we?"

Giving him a look to let him know she would not be pushed around, she went to find the store lady. With that, one hour later, and 5 bags heavier, the pair walked out of the store, and made their way to Lilipier's Dress Costume for Every Occasion. Tom raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Turning around to face him fully, she for the first time looked completely unsure of herself.

She opened her mouth to ask him something she was sure she would regret, when all of a sudden Ross Cooper raced into her view.

Heaving, slightly out of breath, he spoke quickly, "Hello Hermione, I was just looking for you. Listen, I know its last minute, but will you go to the Halloween ball with me?"

Her mouth fell open, and although she wouldn't admit it, her stomach twisted in dreadful knots. She had meant to ask Tom to go with her right before he came thinking it might be a prime opportunity to get to know a different side of him. Sighing, she glanced hesitantly toward Tom to see if this affected him at all. Internally grumbling, she noticed that he was staring far off with a cold collected look on his face.

Sighing, she replied with a forced smile, "Sure, Ross, I'll go with you."

At that, Ross's face broke out into a huge smile, before he said, "Thanks" and raced back off into the distance.

For the rest of the morning Tom was distant, Hermione noted. She wasn't sure if this was because he was getting impatient or was angry at her for doing something. Shrugging her shoulders and accounting it down to his typical cold-hot mood swings, she plunged on, until it was time for lunch.

When they finally sat down, Hermione was able to take in her surroundings. HogsHead looked relatively the same, except the owner was, of course, much younger and under the tutelage of presumably his father. Both teenagers sat quietly for a while in their secluded booth, sipping on their butterbeer until Tom broke the silence.

"So what stores are there that are a "must see,"" he asked impishly.

Hermione's face immediately lit up as she grinned back.

Reigning in, she realized that she would have to explain how she knew so much about the town.

"Well, last time I was here with my friend from my old school, they said Zonkos, and I'll have to agree, as well as HoneyDukes. So as soon as were done eating we should head over there. Oh, plus, if your into Quidditch there is a store here that sells everything."

Internally she prayed that he wasn't one of those obsessive Quidditch freaks, thinking fondly of Ron and Harry. She had realized that as time grew it became less painful to think of them.

Shaking her head she brought her head back to the present.

As their meals landed in front of them, Tom responded coolly, "I'm not a fan of Quidditch, never have been. I don't exactly like heights either."

Smiling broadly, Hermione told him she expressed the same sentiments. From there, the two actively conversed as they ate, until they paid and made their way to Zonkos.

Quietly, the two wandered around the store. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted Tom curiously examining different prankster objects. Humming to herself, Hermione picked out a few sugar quills before waiting patiently for Tom to finish. Once he too had paid for his items, they made their way to Honey Dukes. Joyously, the two sampled the various flavours of chocolate. Although, Hermione later reflected that she missed the newer flavors from her time.

The time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for them to go back to the castle. Gathering in the large crowd of students waiting to go back, they got into a carriage. The ride back was fairly silent, nonetheless, Hermione was almost positive that had Riddle been any other boy, he would have had a broad smile on his face, but because he had survived so long covering his emotions, she would only be able to tell that he had had a good day by the twinkle – somewhat like Professor Dumbledore's, in his eyes. The walk back was quiet as well, but just as Hermione was opening her door to her room, she heard a quiet, "Thank you again Hermione, it meant a lot," before she also heard a click of his door signaling he was gone.

Man that was long…. I'll try and make the other chapters roughly around this size too if you like.

Hope you enjoy it! Give me some constructive feed back please! 

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Flash back from Chapter 7**

_The walk back was quiet as well, but just as Hermione was opening her door to her room, she heard a quiet, "Thank you again Hermione, it meant a lot," before she also heard a click of his door signaling he was gone. _

**Chapter 8**

The week passed quickly, as the prefects and Head students busily prepared for the big Halloween festival. Hermione and Tom could be found in meetings with the Professors finalizing the plans, while other students excitedly chattered amongst themselves over what costumes they would be wearing.

However, after a stressful week of classes, Hermione was in her last period of the day. Resisting the urge to sign in relief as she heard Professor Dumbledore tell the class that they had no homework due to the upcoming Halloween ball tomorrow night, Hermione gathered her books and exited quickly.

Plopping her bags down on the Head's common room couch, she soon fell asleep, exhausted.

Two hours later, Tom glided into the common room, and he was just about to open his door but stopped when he noticed Hermione on the couch. Smirking, he walked silently over to the couch, and leaning very close to his ear, he then shouted, "BOO!"

Stepping swiftly out of the way as Hermione launched in a tangle of limbs away from the couch. Looking around eagerly to see where the noise came from, she then frowned angrily as she noticed the arrogant smirking face of Tom Riddle.

"Oh, very mature Riddle," she sneered.

Adopting an innocent face he answered mockingly, "I have no idea what you mean, Georgas."

Sighing, she sat back down on the couch, "I was just so tired, I needed that nap. What time is it?"

"5:25pm," he replied meaningfully.

Eyes growing wide, she gasped, grabbed her bags, and ran into her room.

Chuckling, he went into his room to put his bags away too before heading down to the Great Hall.

Sprinting to her room, Hermione ran into her room and quickly dropped off her bags, glanced in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, before sprinting back to the common room to await the prefects' arrival five minutes later.

The meeting that night went fairly smoothly, as Hermione and Tom informed the other prefects of the schedule for tomorrow. However, by the time they were done sorting out different technicalities and minor tweaking, it was well passed dinner time.

Walking quickly to the Great Hall, the group ate until their bellies were full and the remainder of the student body was trickling out of the hall.

Sighing contentedly, Hermione wandered up to her room and sat in front of the fire place, watching the flames flicker. Abruptly, she heard tapping on the glass window, so she stood and opened the window cautiously.

Noticing that it was a tiny barn owl, she let it fly about a bit before noticing it had a letter in its hand. Once the little owl had landed on her shoulder, hooting happily, she took the letter out of its grip and began reading it;

_Dear Ms. Georgas,_

_How are you? _

_I'm sure you will be relieved once tomorrow is over, what with the stress of the upcoming Halloween ball. However, I am writing to ask you to come to my office for tea on Sunday morning around 9am. I would like to discuss with you how you are settling in and your progress in getting along with the Head Boy and other surroundings. Please be punctual,_

_See you soon,_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Stifling the urge to punch the air as she despairingly waved goodbye to her Sunday morning sleep-in, and went back to staring into the flames.

Four hours later, Tom entered the common room, and seeing Hermione staring dazedly into the flames, sat down on the couch next to her, also staring into the flames. She was angry and sad at the same time, Professor Dumbledore's letter forcing her to remember why she was in the past instead of with her friends and family, forcing her to remember her mission.

Hermione, upon realizing that there was actually a presence next to her, calmly took in the ruffled appearance of Tom Riddle, with his black hair wildly straying in all directions, and clear blue eyes intensely gazing into the fire.

She reflected that he wasn't all that bad looking, despite the stern aura he gave off, always standing with his back perfectly erect and uniform and hair neatly in place. But tonight, it seemed like he was finally relaxing, his tie was even slightly off centered.

"Tom?" Hermione softly said.

Startled, Tom shook his head to acknowledge her, his piercing blue eyes meeting with her dark hazel ones.

"Do you ever wish you could change things, so maybe you wouldn't have turned out a certain way, or something wouldn't have happened?" At this, his eyes narrowed, before staring away, carefully contemplating the question.

"Sometimes, I suppose, but then again… wishing doesn't get you anywhere, does it," he said somewhat morosely.

Staring deeply into his eyes, she said fiercely, "Surely, Tom, you can't be that pessimistic, there is always hope," standing up, angrily, she spoke, "I hate your parents for stealing away your chance for an innocent care-free childhood." At that her eyes grew wide, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's none of my business!"

Turning around, about to walk away Tom stood up and spoke quietly, "No, don't apologize… It… means a lot that you care." His eyes met hers at that moment, searching, and Hermione let him into her mind briefly to show him how genuine her statement was.

Letting out a little sob, Hermione ran over to Tom and gave him a hug. Tom immediately tensed up, his arms dangling awkwardly at his sides, having never had a hug from anyone before. Relaxing slightly, he put his arms around her, patting her back hesitantly.

Pulling back slightly, Hermione's eyes once again met Tom's, and she said, "You amaze me sometimes, Tom, how you force yourself to hide your emotions. Why do you do that? Don't you ever wish the charade could end? That you could just be yourself?"

Becoming slightly angry, Tom snapped, "Don't pretend to know me, Georgas."

Looking at him pensively, Hermione said fiercely, "I know, but I want to."

There was an awkward pause, as the two stared into each others eyes, faces close to each other and arms still awkwardly wrapped around each other. Hermione's eyes gazed strongly into Tom's, while Tom curiously looked into hers, trying to resist the urge to search her mind.

Without the slightest idea why, Tom's face began to move closer to Hermione's, his eyes sliding to her lips, rather than her eyes.

Abruptly the portrait hole opened to reveal the surprised face of the 7th year Hufflepuff prefect, - Myrissa Carlton.

"Oh my," she said, her jaw dropping as she observed the intimate position of the two Head prefects.

"I am… so… s-sorry to interrupt. I just needed to talk to one of you about tomorrow; I'll just wait outside, shall I? Yes…. Okay then," she spoke rather quickly, turning around and exiting the way she came.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and abruptly jumped apart as she realized their predicament.

Jaw dropping slightly as well, she used her hands to gesture that she was heading over to Myrissa.

Tom on the other hand, shook his head slightly, eyes also wide, before gliding as quickly as possible back to his room. It wasn't until he was back in his room that he was slapping his forehead, looking very much unlike his usual calm and collected self, muttering things like, "_She's getting way too close… Need to put more distance."_

Outside of the portrait hole, Hermione's brows were furrowed as she tried to patiently ignore the amused glances the Hufflepuff prefect was sending her way.

"Listen, Myrissa, as much as I loathe doing this…" pausing for a second, she turned around briefly, snatching a piece of paper and scribbling something down, then reaching for her wand, she began murmuring various charms, "I need you to sign this and agree to never speak of this again to anyone."

Giving her, her best Head Girl glare, she waited as Myrissa had an inner debate. On one hand, the girl acknowledged that this was a juicy piece of gossip and she would love to tell her friends, she also knew that the Head boy and Head girl were one of the most powerful students in the school, - especially the Head boy, wouldn't hesitate to curse her, knowing more dark curses than almost anyone else she knew, or so the rumor mill said.

Finally sighing in defeat, Myrissa signed the paper.

Smirking triumphantly, Hermione said, "Just a heads up, as you have obviously worked out, I have placed curses on this piece of paper so I will know if you broke this promise."

Myrissa grumbled slightly at that, but then, rolling her eyes, and muttering how paranoid some people were, she began to inform Hermione of the slight problems that had arisen for tomorrow's ball.

Placing a pen to her chin, Hermione one by one solved them, before saying goodnight and heading back in to her room, glad to have avoided her roommate.

Lying down in her bed that night, Hermione was conflicted. On one hand, she realized that she was almost successful in her mission in terms of befriending Tom. On the other hand, she was slightly apprehensive as she realized their relationship had progressed to another level extremely fast, and she wasn't too sure how she felt about that.

Sighing, she turned onto her side, her brown hair falling softly behind her, eyes glued to the walls, looking but not truly seeing as her mind revised the day's events.

Two hours later she was still wide awake; this time flipped over on her back, her brown eyes staring upward, until she gave up, and finally walked into the common room. Walking toward the couches she saw the form of Tom Riddle, slouched over, head in hands.

Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she murmured a wobbly, "hey" before sitting down next to him. All of a sudden, Tom sprang alive, his back straightened, his eyes went wide, his hands furiously also rubbed his eyes.

"Hermione? What are you doing up right now? Its 2am," he said, his voice clearly showing that he was tired.

"Couldn't sleep, my mind is too busy," she smiled ruefully.

"Thinking about what?" he inquired, eye brow raised.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Hermione looked around the room for inspiration, aiming to hide her embarrassment about earlier on, "Just about tomorrow… hoping the setting up and things like that goes smoothly. You?"

Clearing his throat, he too looked anywhere but her eyes as he said, "Same here."

A tense long silence then ensued, while the two glanced around the room looking for something to say. Finally sighing in frustration, Hermione got up and said she was going to try to sleep again, waving goodnight to Tom, she went into her room.

Saturday afternoon came quickly, and the prefects were busy in the Great Hall setting up the decorations and double checking with the House Elfs that the meal was still set up.

By 5pm, everything was ready, and they went their separate ways to get ready. Right after, Hermione and Tom returned to their dorms and began to get ready.

In her room, Hermione was standing in front of her mirror, gazing critically at her Halloween costume of Cleopatra which she had picked up during one of her free periods. Smearing some gold eye shadow onto her eyes, and finishing up with some black eyeliner around her eyes, she saw her face reflected in the mirror; slightly tanned, her black hair pulled back in an Egyptian style hair do; three separately braids with gold hair clips holding them away from her face, two draped down her front, one down her back. Her outfit consisted of a green and gold Egyptian style outfit, which snugly fit her waist and upper body. While Hermione was self-conscious about her body, she realized that she would never 100 be happy with it, she may as well embrace it as it is.

Stepping into the Heads common room she was greeted with the sight of … plain old Tom.

Snorting, she said, "Tom, the whole point of a Halloween ball is to dress up!"

Tom whirled around and took in the new Hermione, eyes slightly wide. Clearing his throat he regained his cool composure, "I am, as me," he smirked.

Laughing slightly Hermione swatted him on the arm, "What time is it?" she asked.

Glancing at his watch, he replied, "6:40pm. Shall we go?"

Biting her lip, and internally berating herself, as she realized she had agreed to go with Ross Cooper, who she had lately seen next to nothing of, as she constantly explaining to him that she was busy with Heads business.

She then replied, "Um, I would love to except I promised Ross I would let him come here and pick me up. You can come down with us though if you want…?" at this point she trailed off slightly, glancing up into his eyes which steadily became more cold and collected as she spoke each word, resembling the old Tom Riddle she knew at the beginning of the year.

Sneering slightly, he replied, "Never mind, Georgas, I'll see you down there."

With that, he turned around swiftly and exited the portrait hole only to come face to face with Ross dressed up as Alexander. Pushing him roughly out of his way, Tom continued down the corridor.

Eyebrows furrowing together slightly, Hermione watched regretfully as Tom stormed out, realizing that she had again had two steps forward, one step backward.

Placing on a bright smile on her face, she greeted Ross before grasping his arm and heading down to the ball.

At 7pm people began entering the now decorated hall, jaws dropping in awe as they noticed the life like figures of classic Halloween characters and bats fly around, while the relatively unknown band played haunting music in the background.

As Hermione and Ross entered the Hall, Hermione furiously looked around for any sight of the Head boy. Finally seeing him by the punch table, talking seemingly amicably with the 7th year female Slytherin prefect as the two whispered in each others ears, she furiously turned around to Ross and dragged him onto the dance floor. Pasting a smile on her face they danced rather closely to a fast song, while Hermione attempted to slyly keep an eye out to see if Tom was watching. Ross on the other hand was grinning ear to ear as they danced.

At the other end of the hall Tom was forcing himself to pay attention to the conversation with his fellow Slytherin prefect, - Dahlia Lestrange. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the grade, but she definitely was nothing to scoff at either. She had a petite form with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Generally, Tom tried to stay away from girls like her, - conniving, flirtatious, and ambitious. These types of girls only looked for two things, - power and status.

However, he needed something to distract him from the tantalizing form of one Hermione Georgas on the dance floor.

Two hours of trying to ignore each other, all three of them – Hermione, Ross and Tom, were getting frustrated. Hermione was annoyed because not once had Tom looked over her way or tried to talk to her, while Tom was annoyed that Hermione was practically throwing herself at this Ross fellow.

Ross, on the other hand, clearly caught on to what was going on with Hermione after the first twenty minutes of trying to see where Hermione's gaze was so consistently focused on. No longer grinning as smugly, he finally gave up and broke away from her.

Sighing and glancing into her eyes, he said, "Hermione, you're a great girl, and I really like you, but I think that you need to sort some things out before anything could ever happen between us. So why don't you suck up your pride and go talk to Tom, eh?" and with that, Hermione watched as the tall form of Ross walked away from her, leaving her on the dance floor, gaping.

Grumbling as she took a seat at one of the tables, she finally glanced over again to where Tom was still talking to Dahlia.

Standing up and straightening out her dress, Hermione walked over to where the two were standing. Clicking her heals loudly across the floor so that the two would be aware of her presence, she gently said, "Hello Tom."

Upon hearing his name, Tom jumped. For some time he had grown so annoyed that he had given up looking at what Hermione was up to. Nodding goodbye to Dahlia as she gracefully, yet all the same, sneeringly bowed out and headed toward some other unsuspecting boy, Hermione moved closer.

"How has your night been?" she asked gently.

"Fine," he replied.

"What?" she asked questioningly, as the loud music blocked out her reply.

Rolling his eyes, Tom grabbed her hand and led her toward the door.

Breathing in deeply as the somewhat frosty night air hit their lungs the two sat down on a rock by the lake.

"Much better, so where's your date?" he asked coldly.

At his tone, Hermione tilted her head downward slightly, her black hair falling in her face, "He said he didn't want to dance with me anymore until I sorted something out," she said quietly, only lifting her eyes to his when she finished.

His eyes blinked in surprise, as he then asked hesitantly, "What sort of thing did he think you needed to sort out?"

Staring now more fiercely into his eyes, she paused before she said just as quietly, "He knows that I'm not interested in him in that way, but someone else."

At this point she was gazing at him expectantly, as if silently hoping he would pick up on her queue, having only just come to terms with it after Ross mentioned it.

Clueless, Tom pressed on, "Who do you like?"

A soft rose colour then found itself crawling onto her cheeks as she looked away, then gathering some of her old Gryffindor courage, she sighed exasperatedly as she said, "Isn't it obvious Tom? I like you."

She waited then, expectantly for him to say something, while her hands idly twirled a piece of grass.

What seemed like a half hour of silence but in reality was only two or three, Tom responded, his voice breaking slightly as he choked out coldy, "That's cruel Georgas. I didn't think you would be one to toy with people's emotions like that."

With that, he got up and made his way toward the dance.

"Tom, wait! What are you talking about?" she asked part angrily.

Running awkwardly to catch up, she roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her.

"Tom, I'm telling you the truth. I do like you. If you don't believe me I'll announce it at the dance. Why don't you believe me?" she asked sadly.

Tom angrily gazed into her eyes, and roughly grabbed both of her forearms as he pushed her against the nearest tree, his body ensuring she stayed where she was.

He passionately said, "Don't you dare keep repeating that lie to me, Georgas. I couldn't take it. I don't need your pity or false friendship. Stay away from me."

Feeling her heart break vaguely as she realized truly how hard it must have been for him, she moved her face closer to him, their lips touching lightly before pulling back to see his reaction.

She didn't have a chance to fully comprehend the torrent of emotions she saw in his eyes as he quickly brought his lips to meet hers roughly, yet passionately, his arms letting go of her forearms and instead wrapping them securely around her waist.

Pulling back slightly for breath, he said, "Last chance, Georgas. If I find out this is nothing but a prank, you'll be sorry."

At that, she simply brought her hand up to cup his cheek, "I promise Tom," before kissing him again gently on the lips. Gazing once again into his eyes, she then rested her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

Smiling slightly to himself, Tom allowed himself to enjoy this small moment.

A little while later, the two walked quietly toward their Head common room, rather than rejoin their peers at the dance.

Sitting on the couch, fairly close together, still somewhat awkwardly, talking about random things. While Tom had by no means become a butterfly – opening up and becoming a whole new person, but he had opened up slightly to her, and that was all that mattered.

As they said goodnight later on in the evening, they hugged somewhat awkwardly, still somewhat unsure of their new level of relationship.

Early the next morning Hermione made her way down to Professor Dumbledore's transfiguration classroom office she knocked firmly before entering.

Smiling brightly behind his half moon spectacles Professor Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down.

"Good morning Ms. Georgas, how are you?" he asked warmly.

Smiling despite her groggy state, she replied, "Quite well, and you?"

"Just fine, just fine. So, how are your studies going? I take it you are settling in well?"

Thinking pensively, she then said, "It's going smoothly, I admit I am not putting as much effort into achieving the types of grades I would have, had I been back home, which is understandable given the circumstances."

Nodding his head in understanding he then retorted, "That is fine, although I must admit you are still doing extremely well. Now then, is there any other concerns regarding your studies and your Head Girl duties?"

She then pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she responded, "No, not really. Although, I must admit that the Halloween ball kind of slowed down my progress with my task. Hopefully this term will give me a bit more free time."

"Ah, ha. I see, and how is your… task, going?" he inquired.

"So far, things are going unexpectedly well, in fact…" at this she trailed off.

Raising his eye brow slightly, and smiling warmly he silently encouraged her to go on.

"Well you see, sir, my relationship with Tom has progressed… a bit past friendship. It's mutual, or at least to my knowledge. I have a feeling though that if this plan fails, it may compromise plan B given my current feelings," she said as she twisted her hands nervously in her lap.

Unexpectedly, his smile broadened, "My dear that is probably the best news I have heard all week. "Now, I wont inquire as to how this transpired, my concern right now is that you make sure you take the appropriate steps to ensure that his trust and dare I say love is not misplaced. Tom is insecure in his relationship with others, hence why he has none. Therefore, it goes without saying that in order to maintain one with him, especially at that level, you must realize he will need some reassurance and patience. He will most likely not lightly accept your actions or word as being genuine. With that being said, is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

Shaking her head no, Hermione waved good bye, taking a lemon drop with a smile before returning to her dorm.

………………

**Hey guys… so that's chapter 8, hope you like it. Sorry about it taking so long! Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flash Back from Chapter 8**

_Unexpectedly, his smile broadened, "My dear that is probably the best news I have heard all week. "Now, I wont inquire as to how this transpired, my concern right now is that you make sure you take the appropriate steps to ensure that his trust and dare I say love is not misplaced. Tom is insecure in his relationship with others, hence why he has none. Therefore, it goes without saying that in order to maintain one with him, especially at that level, you must realize he will need some reassurance and patience. He will most likely not lightly accept your actions or word as being genuine. With that being said, is there anything else you would like to discuss?" _

_Shaking her head no, Hermione waved good bye, taking a lemon drop with a smile before returning to her dorm. _

**Chapter 9**

Later that Sunday afternoon, the Great Hall was fairly empty, as many students took the weekend as an opportunity to sleep in. Hermione on the other hand was very much awake as she sat on her bed, apple in hand, chewing thoughtfully as she mulled over Tom's folder after her brief meeting with Professor Dumbledore.

His words brought her attention to the fact that it could be potentially dangerous for her to form any attachment to Tom whatsoever. Then again, before she left, he did mention that violence was not the only action. Perhaps the silly old dodger had meant love as a possible solution as well. "But would I really want that responsibility for the rest of my life? Having to watch over my back to make sure Tom wasn't sneaking off for a few odd killings before super?" she snorted. Doubtful.

Then again, she reflected, women did have an immense amount of power. Fondly she recalled her parents and their scarce but heated arguments where her mother nearly almost won with her knowing look and sharp reminder of what happened last time, or something along those lines.

Sighing, Hermione rolled onto her stomach, as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen she made a pro and cons list. She always did this when she had too many thoughts mulling around in her head. As her list got longer and longer and equally on both sides, she gave a frustrated sigh, crumpled up the piece of paper.

Abruptly she heard a knock on her door, hastily stuffing the folder and any notes she may have left loitering about she answered it. Blinking in surprise she came face to face with Tom.

"Tom… what can I do for you?" she asked awkwardly, shifting feet.

Coldly, Tom replied, "I was told by Professor McGonnagall to remind you that although the ball is done, we still need to take down the decorations."

Clearing her throat, and rolling her eyes slightly at Tom's returned cold attitude, she nodded and replied she would be down shortly to help before closing the door.

When she was sufficiently prepared to face the day's events, more specifically, Tom, she quickly made her way down to the Great Hall.

Upon entering she could see that the other prefects were beginning to start the work of taking everything down. Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione began to pitch in.

The morning passed by fairly uneventfully except for Tom's more disdainful attitude than usual, in addition to the fact that his cold mask was back in place. Determination set firmly in her mind, Hermione made it her business to confront him after they were all done.

At a quarter past 11 she noticed people starting to drift off as everything had pretty much come off the walls and tables. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Tom was one of those people, his presence making it almost impossible to miss as he proudly, back straight, marched out of the hall, robes billowing. Hermione jogged slightly to catch up, calling his name several times. Furrowing her brows in annoyance she yelled angrily, "RIDDLE! Stop!" Pausing slightly, stiff, Tom remained still.

When she fully approached him she grabbed his shoulder. However, no sooner had she done that then she was pressed up against the wall with an angry Tom in her face.

Still, not one to be easily intimidated Hermione demanded, "Why are you acting like this? And don't tell me it's a figment of my imagination. You're colder this morning. Is it something I've done?"

His face remained emotionless as he snidely remarked, "Mudbloods such as yourself have no impact on my mood except disgust. Is there something you actually needed or are we done here?"

Hermione's lips pressed together, thinning. "No, I suppose were done."

Sneering he responded, "Excellent, I hope not to see you at all for the rest of the day."

With that he let go of her wrist and glided away.

"Ow," Hermione moaned as she grasped her wrist. What had happened to her Tom of yesterday? Maybe she didn't have to worry about getting too attached after all. But a small part of her was hurting, as his rejection sunk in. Then again, she repeated to her self, Tom was not used to affection, building up his walls would be his first response.

Sorry guys, I really am, but I'm so tired, and I have tons of work. I'm sure I'll get a longer better chapter up some time but this will have to sustain you for a bit.


End file.
